ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Molale
Brandon Molale is an actor and stuntman who appeared as a baseball spectator in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine seventh season episode in . This role was one of his first parts as a background actor after his move to Los Angeles in 1998. He filmed this scene at the Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles. Molale was born in Pocatello, Idaho and raised in Concord, California. He attended the Fesno State University where he also started to play professional football and graduated with a BA in Advertising and Marketing. After his move to Los Angeles in 1998 he started to do background work on films and television series such as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as a pool spectator in the opening scene of the comedy sequel Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), as Big Boy in the movie Forbidden Highway (1999), and in the soap series Sunset Beach (1999), One World (1999, with Michelle Krusiec), and The Jersey (1999). With a background as football player he soon started to do stunt work in productions such as the sport comedy The Waterboy (1998, with Christine Baur and Michael Papajohn). The following years he performed stunts in episodes of Arli$$, as stunt double for Junior Seau in The Jersey (starring Michael Bofshever), Arrest & Trial (2000), Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000, with Marshall R. Teague and David Michael Graves), Angel, That's Life (starring Paul Sorvino), Gilmore Girls, The Huntress (2001, with Michael McKean and stunt coordinator Don Ruffin), She Spies (2002, along with Elle Alexander, Spice Williams-Crosby, Katie Rowe, and Rosine "Ace" Hatem), America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (2002), and 's Firefly (2003). Among his first film work as a stunt actor are the drama Whatever It Takes (2000, with Manu Intiraymi and Joe Gieb), as a Neanderthal jail guard in the comedy sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Joan Collins, Kevin Grevioux, and stunts by Leslie Hoffman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Elle Alexander, Mark Chadwick, Manny Perry, and Monica Staggs), the science fiction thriller The One (2001), the short drama Room 302 (2001, with Kristin Bauer), and the drama Knight Club (2001, with stunts by Brian Avery and Monica Staggs). The following years Molale had recurring roles and featured parts in shows such as Days of Our Lives (1999-2001), MADtv (2002, starring Debra Wilson), and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1999-2008). Beside his work as football coordinator on the television series American Dreams, Everybody Loves Raymond, and American Family he performed stunts in the television drama Hunter: Back in Force (2003), 's comic adaptation Hulk (2003, starring Eric Bana), the action comedy The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), the comedy Cheaper by the Dozen (2003), the crime comedy The Ladykillers (2004), and the action drama The Guardian (2006). In 2002 he portrayed the Quarterback Kevin Ward in the comedy Mr. Deeds, starring Winona Ryder, followed by a memorable performance as Blazer in the sport comedy Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story in 2004. Other projects include the television drama The Came Jones (2003, with stunts by Joey Box and Rob Mars), 's thriller Collateral (2004), the comedy The Longest Yard (2005), J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the comedy Reno 911!: Miami (2007), and the science fiction comedy Meet Dave (2008). Molale also appeared in episodes of That '70s Show (2005, with Kurtwood Smith and Don Stark), Boston Legal (2005, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Damion Poitier, and Shawn Crowder), Charmed (2006), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2007, with stunt coordinator Diamond Farnsworth), Moonlight (2007), Chuck (2007), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, with Thomas Dekker, Dorenda Moore, and stunt coordinator Joel Kramer), Prison Break (2008), and as stunt double for Kevin Durand in Lost (2008, with fellow stunt double Thom Williams). More recently he was featured in episodes of iCarly (2009), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2010), Dollhouse (2010, with stunts by John Dixon, Damion Poitier, and Jade Quon), as Hulk in Ultradome (2010), The Bold and the Beautiful (2010), and True Blood (2010, with stunts by Kevin Derr, Oliver Keller, Tim Sitarz, and Mike Massa). More recent film credits are the fantasy thriller Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009), the horror film The Dead Undead (2010, with Edward Conna and Spice Williams-Crosby), the crime thriller Minkow (2010), the thriller Little Murder (2010), the comedy Wedding Day (2010, with Patrick Kilpatrick), as stunt double for Kevin Durand in the action drama Real Steel (2011), and the drama Touched (2012, stunt coordinated by Spice Williams-Crosby). External links * BrandonMolale.com - official site * * * Brandon Molale on Facebook - official fan site * * Brandon Molale at ActorsAccess.com * Brandon Molale at LACasting.com * Molale, Brandon Molale, Brandon